Mudos
Mudos is one of the many continents on the planet of Oddworld and is the primary location where all ''Oddworld'' games to date take place. The continent is home to a vast number of sentient species such as the Mudokons, Glukkons, and Vykkers, as well as a wide variety of wildlife. Many different ecosystems have been observed on Mudos including deserts, jungles, forests, and snowy climates. Geography Eastern Mudos Eastern Mudos appears to be a highly-developed part of the continent, with multiple factories and industrial conglomerates producing their goods here. While no actual cities have been observed, it's believed that factories such as RuptureFarms and SoulStorm Brewery are located relatively close to large cities populated by more, yet unseen, sentient species. The industrial expansion of the Magog Cartel has left a devastating mark on Eastern Mudos, both in the environments they pollute and the species that they endanger, or even drive to extinction. They rule the east just for success and don't care for anyone or anything else. Some of Mudos' natural wildlife has already been driven to extinction due to this. In areas that are not yet touched by industrial growth, the native Mudokons live a peaceful existence close to nature while inhabiting ancient temples and great villages. The Mudokon ecosystems of desert and jungle are a far cry from the urban sprawl of Glukkon civilization. Thanks to the actions of Abe, the Mudokon "Messiah", many of the Glukkon factories have been shut down and nature is slowly being restored. Western Mudos Western Mudos is noticeably less developed, with no large factories or cities to be found. Nature in western Mudos is almost completely intact, with the exception of the Mongo River which has been dammed-off by Sekto Springs Bottled Water Company. The northern reaches of the river are cold and snowy; the middle lands are temperate and covered with forests, and the southern portions are dry and desert-like. Downstream from the Sekto Springs Dam, the river has turned into a small trickle and eventually dried up completely, turning into the Mongo Valley. Since the formation of the valley, Clakkers have moved in and founded numerous towns and settlements. The Clakkers make due in colonizing the land by chopping and digging up the environment, so the peaceful Grubbs and Steef are left to only watch. Aside from these tiny beacons of civilization, the west is completely lawless with groups of outlaws gladly taking advantage on a daily basis. Western Mudos is inhabited by a number of sentient species as well as small wildlife. Large predatory wildlife, such as Scrabs or Paramites, seem to be absent from this part of the continent. Gallery Rendered Art for a Map of Mudos.jpg|Full Rendered Art of the Map of Mudos Oddworld map.JPG|Previous incarnation of the map as seen in The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants. Trivia *The name Mudos is a slightly tweaked version of the word Modos, which is an anagram for Sodom, a city mentioned in various religious texts such as the Bible and the Quran.https://twitter.com/CuriousUserX90/status/610830062149959680 *The name "Mudos" is never actually mentioned in any of the games. References Category:Locations